Goddess of Time
Summary While the Goddess of Time is never physically seen, her presence is very apparent as the force behind Link's time-travel abilities. Her powers can be called upon by playing the mysterious "Song of Time" on the sacred Ocarina of Time, and she will answer the one holding the Ocarina of Time by sending them back through time. She is first mentioned by Princess Zelda when Link leaves on his journey to locate Navi, following the end of Ocarina of Time. This encounter is recalled by Link when he reclaims the Ocarina of Time from the Skull Kid's possession atop the Clock Tower in South Clock Town on the night of the Final Day, the eve of the Carnival of Time. Zelda reassures him that the Goddess of Time is protecting him and that, if he plays the "Song of Time ," she will come to his aid should he need her. Unlike the Golden Goddesses, who do not seem to be revered in Termina at all, the Goddess of Time is mentioned by a few Terminans, who usually call out to her for her protective powers. When Tatl exclaims that they need more time, she calls out for the help of the Goddess of Time after Link remembers his encounter with Zelda. The man who takes shelter in the Oceanside Spider House also asks the Goddess of Time for her protection from the falling Moon. Using the power of the Ocarina of Time, Link plays the "Song of Time" and is surprised to find himself speeding back through time, landing in front of the Clock Tower at the Dawn of the First Day. Link makes use of this power granted to him by the Goddess of Time countless times throughout his adventure to save Termina and eventually succeeds in his efforts of freeing the Four Giants, something he could not have accomplished without this power. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least Low 2-C, possibly higher Name: Goddess of Time Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Likely Female Age: Likely as old as time Classification: Goddess of Termina Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Macrocosmic level+, possibly higher (Should be superior to Majora and Fierce Deity Link as her time loops affect both of them. Is the power Link consistently calls upon for help, even when Majora was unrestricted and at full power Tatl told Link to hurry and go back in time.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Unknown Combat Speed: Unknown Reaction Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Macrocosmic+, possibly higher Durability: Unknown, at least Macrocosmic level+, possibly higher Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Macrocosmic+ with the power of her time resets Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation & Power Bestowal (Imbued the song of time with the power to travel through time, something it could not do in the previous installment), Can possibly give items Acausality, Possible Acausality, Likely Fate Manipulation (In the Oracle of Ages Manga Nayru mentions the Goddess of Time as one who decides a person's unavoidable fate.), Power Nullification (Prevents Link from using the song of double time's powers after the night of the final day.) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Scaling to the Three Golden Goddesses) Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Note: It is possible the Goddess of Time is one of the Three Golden Goddesses (likely Nayru), however, since this has yet to be officially confirmed or proven the Goddess of Time gets her own page. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Nintendo Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Time Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Superhumans